Wonderful Tonight
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: Oneshot song fic based on "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton because I can see Harm and Mac being the husband and wife in the song. Its a different format than the show but I hope its good.
**Wonderful Tonight**

 **By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

 **A/N:** **I do not own the characters or anything relating to them. I'm only in season four I think it is so I don't know everything that happens beyond what I've seen so please bear with me with this. As far as I know eventually Harm and Mac do get together and this one shot is based on Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" because this is what I imagine Harm and Mac being together would be like, on that note I hope you like my story =)**

It was the night of one of the admiral's awkward forced parties, though to his credit he seemed to learn a few things from his last attempt at being social as this time things didn't feel as stiff and forced. Of course the admiral invited his two best lawyers and maybe some of his best friends to the party, and of course the pair were late. It was late in the evening and Harm was already ready to go and waiting for Mac in one of his finest suits, for him it was easy, for her not so much. Most of the time that it took Harm to get ready Mac spent it wondering what clothes to wear,

"Let's go, hurry It up marine!" Harm called out to her partially playfully as he looked at his watch,

"Take it easy flyboy!" Mac called out to him from the bathroom in the apartment that the two shared now, she smiled and looked at herself in the mirror and gave her beautiful brown hair a few brushes with her hairbrush and then she was perfect. She grabbed her purse that matched her long blue flowing dress and then sauntered out of the bathroom and turned out the lights and headed to the front of the apartment where she knew Harm was waiting for her. Once she was in the front room she sauntered over to him and put her arms around his neck,

"Do I look alright?" Mac asked him curiously as she looked up into his eyes did her best to give him a look that said her walls were down for him, Harm smiled and looked down in to her beautiful brown eyes,

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight." Harm replied to her before he pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips,

"Let's get going." Mac said with a smile as she picked up her clutch and started to head towards the door of the apartment the two shared together, Harm got the jacket that Mac was going to wear, the one that best matched her outfit and helped it on her and then put his own on and opened the door for her; ever the gentleman and helped her into the car and the two were off for the party.

The party at the Admiral's was in full swing by the time they got there, they rang the doorbell and were greeted by the Admiral and were ushered in. As they started to mingle with everyone, they all turned to see how beautiful she looked. The attention Mac got was flattering and maybe even a bit embarrassing but in a good way, Harm on the other hand felt lucky to be the envy of every other man in the room as he could tell they all wished to be him here with a woman as beautiful as Mac looked tonight. After a bit of mingling together they split and went and mingled on their own for a while, the party went on and everyone was having a great time, it was good that everyone in the office was able to relax and let their hair down sort to say and enjoy each other's company. Time went on and so did the merriment, after a couple of hours Mac came up to Harm who was outside with a few of the guys enjoying a cigar and a drink smiled at him,

"Do you feel alright?" Mac asked him curiously with a gentle and loving tone in her voice, Harm smiled and gave her a general kiss on her cheek,

"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." Harm replied to her gently, it was plain to everyone who saw the two together, that they loved each other very much and they belonged together. He looked deep into Mac's eyes and he could see how much she loved him and that's what made him feel so wonderful, he wondered if she realized how much he loves her. The night continued on and as the later hours started to come people started to shuffle out, it was time to go home now. Harm had a few drinks and though he could drive he decided it may not have been the best idea to do so as it wouldn't look good if a JAG lawyer got caught for drinking and driving. So he handed Mac the keys knowing she didn't and doesn't drink, as they left they said goodnight to everyone and left to go home. When they got into their apartment they changed into their pajamas and talked a little bit about the party and how much fun they had, it was great night for both of them; they both had a great time. They both got in bed,

"I love you so much Sarah. You are wonderful, my dear." Harm said gently as he turned off the light on his nightstand shuffled closer to her and pulled her gently into him so he could cuddle and spoon with her a little bit before falling asleep. Their difference in height made this so magical for him, the way she fit so perfectly against him. He loved feeling her soft, smooth legs against his. He pressed a few gentle kisses into the nape of her neck,

"Goodnight, I love you." He said gently before he got comfortable against his pillow and fell asleep holding her with his hands around her waist as she did the same, even though she never said anything about it Mac loved falling asleep this way with a gentle smile on his face. She loved feeling his arms around her, feeling so loved protected, it was something she had always been seeking since as long as she could remember, to feel loved and protected liked she did right now,

"I love you too Harm, goodnight." Mac replied back to him as she got comfortable against her pillow as well and fell asleep with a gentle smile on her face as well. Tonight had been a wonderful night.

 **A/N: Ok so I've had this story in mind since I got the song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton because for some reason I can see Mac and Harm being the characters in the song so I decided to make this a little one shot cuz this story is based off of the song. This is the first time I've done anything for the JAG fandom, but I hope to do more if people like this one, and if that is the case then I'll have to see more of the show because I'm only on season 5 right now but I know Harm and Mac do get together at some point I just haven't gotten there yet, but I definitely ship these two lol. But yeah if you guys like this maybe I'll write a fan fiction like my others, but I'd have to find the right hook (have a good idea for a story lol) Maybe I'll do au's idk yet. Anyway I'm rambling, I hope you like this little one shot, it's just a cute little fluff piece. Please be easy on me, again my first JAG piece. As always please read and review :)**


End file.
